Treaty of Yerekzi
The treaty of Yerekzi is a proposed treaty between the Republic of Badfikistan and the Sultanate of Isimzia which will increase the quality of diplomatic relations and trade and facilitate the phased transfer of land from Isimzia to Badfikistan. Initial Terms *NAP between Isimzia and Badfikistan *The Treaty should be considered non-partisan *Land must not be transferred from Badfikistan to another country afterwards *Until termination, Badfikistan must not rename aquired Isimzian cities *Buisinesses owned, in part or in full, by Isimzian or other Sultana Treaty countries, citizens or organisations may not be forcibly nationalised by Badfikistan *Annulation of the treaty will return specified regions to full Isimzian sovereignty except areas already fully conceeded, the status will be defined in each stage *Mutual visa free tourist visas *Isimzia must not interfere with rail traffic passing through Yerekzi between Badfikistan and the Aprillian Northern Territory or between Badfikistan and the Socialist Republic of Ukane Phase 1 *When both parties agree, the process will begin with this phase *Zone 1 will immediately be integrated into Badfikistan and will become fully sovereign Badfiki territory, unconditionally and no longer subject to the territorial terms of the treaty *All Zone 2 residents will be allowed full Badfiki citizensnship *Badfikistan's military will have access to zones 2 and 4 (Badfikistan's military may access other zones by default but Isimzia will reserve the right to refuse this) *Citizens of Badfikistan will be granted work and residential rights in zones 2 and 3 Phase 2 *Phase 2 will commence following the conclusion of the 2nd Badfikistan General Election *Zone 2 will become Badfiki administered territory though not Badfiki sovereign, Isimzia will retain military access to this territory and fundamental sovereignty *Badfikistan Citizens will gain the right to live and work in Zone 4 *Badfiki Military will gain access to Zone 3 *Residents in Zone 3 will gain the right to vote in the 3rd Badfikistan General Election and offered Badfiki citizenship *Tourist visa clause no longer applies Phase 3 *Phase 3 will commence following the conclusion of the 3rd Badfikistan General Election *Zone 3 will become full sovereign Badfikistani territory, no longer subject to territorial aspects of the treaty *All residents of Zone 4 will be offered Badfiki citizenship and the right to vote in the 4th Badfiki General Election *Badfiki citizens will gain the right to live and work in Zone 5 *Protection from nationalisation clause no longer applies Phase 4 *Will begin at the conclusion of 4th Badfikistan General Election *Zone 4 will become Badfiki administered territory with Isimzia retaining military access rights and fundamental sovereignty *Zone 5 residents will be offered Badfiki citizenship and entitled to vote in 5th Badfikistan election Phase 5 *Phase 5 will commence at the conclution of the 5th Badfikistan General Election *Zones 2 and 4 and 5 will become fully sovereign Badfikistani territory *Zone 6 will remain an Isimzian territory *This treaty will thence terminate Defining Map Current Status Signed by the Sultan and President Robin, ratified in parliament: in effect. Category:Barvos Category:Treaty Category:Diplomacy